Aromatic polyamide boards are useful in many applications. In some it is important that such boards as well as those made from aramid fibrids and other floc, be of low density, e.g., below 0.45 g/cc. Unfortunately, it has been found that as low densities are achieved, the tensile strength is reduced to such low levels that the utility of the boards is compromised. The present invention provides an improved aramid board having the desired low density along with substantial tensile strength as well as a process for preparing it.